Email And Sex Toys
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia try to tell each other how they feel through email so why is she at a sex shop the real world with Renji? Romance, Humor, Drama. Byakuya/Rukia pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This started out way shorter. I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Ah, email, the modern mail system. Can email be as romantic as the classic letter? Is romance in the gesture or the words? Can it be read in action or inaction? Just what is romance? Romance isn't all cupids and hearts. It can be quite different for anyone. What if she didn't care for cupids or the color pink? What if he can't express himself through such trifles and cliché gifts? Does it make them unromantic? Does it mean they don't care for one another?**

**Neither Byakuya or Rukia were dense shallow people. They were both quiet and reserved. She never expected hollow words from him. It wasn't his way. He expressed himself through his actions and when he did say something he meant it. She understood he cared for her by everything he always did for her. But there's a limit to what one can interpret from non cliche actions.**

**Rukia doesn't vocalize her feelings much either. But she was always more balanced in actions and words, at least with everyone else. The expression in her eyes could always speak volumes. Rukia couldn't tell him she cared either. The best way to make him understand was to show him her loyalty and unconditional love for him. This lack of spoken words between them kept them both frozen. The distance never could close between them. They were like two planets revolving around the same sun, never making contact. **

**Rukia had an unavoidable crush on the adoptive brother. It was unavoidable because he was so handsome, strong, and commanding. He was everything she had ever dreamed about a man being. The only problem was he was her brother and because of that he always acted the perfect gentlemen. **

**Many times he showed his affection toward her through indirect comments.**

**When Muramasa had been finished. Byakuya had said. "Kurosaki Ichigo, this will be the second time I am to thank you." He was just like that. Never getting too personal, but never lacking in the ability to show his gratitude or mistakes when it was called for. His pride and honor would not let him go much further. But Rukia had a strange feeling that thank you was less of a thank you to Ichigo and more of a plea to her. That's how it always seemed to be, never allowing himself to get too close.**

**She would surely reject him anyway, wouldn't she? There was no point in allowing himself to get too close. There could never be anything between them no matter how much he wanted it to be that way. He poked around the subject the best he could but his indirect behavior was never enough to get a reaction out of her. Every time he tried to be bolder he faltered. He was seeing too much of it now, her walking away with his words left unspoken.**

**He never told her his plans during the rebellion and everyone thought him a traitor. Rukia searched for him when he went missing, risking her health to find him. She never thought she would miss him that much. Not being by his side was tortuous, she would have joined him if he asked, trusting he knew what was best. Even when he took his sword to strike her she did not believe the action and still loved him. If she was to die by his had then so be it, she would not see it as betrayal, but a satisfying way to die. Luckily, the whole thing had been well calculated and as expected, the other man that loved her, Renji, came to her rescue.**

**Yes we can't forget about Renji or Ichigo, one was always there with her. She cared deeply for them both. He never saw her with Ichigo much but his resemblance to someone from her past made him a rival. Renji, everyday Renji, always having lunch with her, always fooling around with her, going out after work with her, there was no doubt how Renji felt. Byakuya had questioned her once about their relationship. It came out less like a simple inquiry and more like a fatherly command of questioning disapproval. Rukia had said the relationship was nothing more and never would be anything more then friendship. She seemed sincere. She didn't look at Renji the way he did her, and for Byakuya, and Renji' health, that was a good thing. But still there was Ichigo.**

**Byakuya stared out of his library window. Renji and Rukia were chatting away merrily in the garden.**

"**Byakuya." came Ginrei "You should do well to better hide your emotions. It is not appropriate for a brother to look at his sister in such a manner. We must not show our jealousy, it is not befitting."**

"**Grandfather, I am at a loss." Byakuya said back not taking his eyes off of the two.**

"**I see there is no undoing your attachment to her. You seem to enjoy self punishment. You have spent too long mourning your wife and now you morn your sisters love."**

"**I do not wish to damage our current relationship. If I lost her…"**

"**If you are not diligent you will loose her. She is at an age where a woman should be married. It is my opinion that she has put off such things because of how much she cares for you. You may have noticed that her eyes can not hide her feelings. Have you been so self involved that you do not see her need for approval from you? Her want of your affection? She has so far made a good companion to you and I believe you both want more."**

"**I have tried to tell her to show her."**

"**Your heart is too guarded. Your grandmother had another suitor. I was sure I would loose her. I was determined to do anything to have her. Her mothers pearl necklace had been stolen by a well known criminal from her grave. I was in love and recovered them and gave them to her as an engagement gift. I was an overzealous youth and ended up injured in the act. She stayed by my side and agreed to marry me. Rukia reminds me of her, very caring about the people around her. I have no intentions of loosing my only granddaughter that, she is a Kuchiki after all." he gestured to the loud red-head outside who was pulling Rukia into a bear hug.**

"**I will make another attempt this evening to ascertain what her affections are."**

"**That is a start." Ginrei thought his grandson hopeless.**

**Dinner had been cleared and Rukia was about to ask to be excused from the table. Ginrei had already removed himself from the situation claming he was tired and would retire early.**

"**Rukia, I understand you are to be deployed tomorrow. What are your plans this evening?"**

"**Well, everyone is down at the pub and I was thinking of showing up to say good bye like I always do. You know just incase."**

"**Just incase?"**

"**Just incase things go wrong in the living world and I do not return."**

**Byakuya' eyes widened a bit and he cringed at hearing her say it.**

"**Stay home this evening." he said.**

"**What for?"**

"**You will be gone for a while and I wish to spend this time with you."**

**Rukia was now a bit shocked at her brothers request. She gave him a huge smile and a nod and he rose from his seat.**

"**Come." he commanded standing over her and offering her his hand to assist her in getting up.**

"**I am afraid I am not much company but It would please me if you would sit with me this evening." He led her to the edge of the room where they now sat, and he motioned the servants to close the partition to the dining area and open the opposite sliding doors, completely removing the boundary between the room and the garden. **

**The darkness from the night and light from the rooms one lantern poured out into each other creating a subtle and sensual ambiance. He turned and looked directly outside and she copied his movements. Not moving otherwise he reached for her hand and intertwined it with hers on her lap. She looked at him, questioningly, then she took a moment to admire his handsome features. His eyes were closed , deep in thought and she stared at the corner of his mouth. He looked so serene, there was a sadness too him but he looked content being there with her. She was unable to resist placing her head on his shoulder and he acknowledged her by resting his head upon hers. Rukia turned her eyes back onto the stars that seemed so far off but so full of possibilities. Then they continued to sit together in a tranquil silence for most of the evening. Nothing in those moments needed to be spoken. Everything was understood between them.**

**Rukia had fought the urge to fall asleep, not wanting to miss a moment of this closeness and inner bliss, but she was so warm and comfortable she finally gave in. Byakuya held her in his arms for a long time and watched her sleep. He knew he should have returned her to her room but he couldn't bare to part with her. He laid her back on the floor, then pulled her close and let sleep overtake him. It was going to be lonely without her.**


	2. Chapter 2

.Rukia rushed off to work that morning a bit late. They had both failed to wake up on time. Neither had time for breakfast and they parted with a quick hug. When she arrived several officers were waiting to see her off at the gate including Renji.

"Rukia it's not like you to be late and you brother isn't in his office. Is everything ok? I was getting really worried."

"Yeah the maid forgot to wake us up."

"You speak like you slept in the same room." Renji said making a joke.

"Idiot." she said starting to blush, making Renji regret his words which were no longer a joke.

"Are we going or not?" he said trying to break her out of her trance.

"Fine ,lets go." she said as they entered the gate.

Rukia and Renji had been in the living world for a long time. There was never a lack of work to do there. They did what they could to take some of the burden off of Ichigo so he could live a normal a life as possible. They split the work between them, and she spent most of the evenings out of the house so Ichigo could study and sleep without worry.

Thanks to a lack of strong hollow it was easy, Ichigo needed to go to school, date, and go to parties for once. Rukia was more then happy to be able to provide that kind of free time for him. Ichigo of course protested at first but he was still a teenager. Renji on the other hand was bored senseless.

Rukia had set up her command station in Ichigo' room. The space was a small sacrifice for Ichigo. She managed to get the latest in hollow finding technology and communication systems. Everyday her inbox was full. Friends and acquaintances from all over soul society were curious about the goings on in the living world. Everyday she spent a lot of time answering all of her mail. Renji was one of the main people to mail her often.

Rukia-chan,

Please be sure to pick up Nano-chan one of those cat girl costumes.

Kyoroku

Dear Rukia,

The captain orders that you send a box full of assorted sex toys. I believe they can be obtained at a sex store. Our new experiment will be will require test subjects if you wish you can sign up at the end of the month. Please send these items today if possible.

Nemu

Dear Rukia,

It's so boring here without you. We should go out for sake as soon as you come back. We can use your birthday as an excuse. It was yesterday right? Remember the light peach-14 lipstick and Momo needs that funky moisturizer with the penguin on it.

Matsumoto

Dear Rukia,

I hope your mission is progressing well. The manor is very quiet without you. I did not forget about your birthday. Your gift should be delivered by 3pm. I have personally chosen it for you.

Byakuya

Captain,

I am sorry but Nano-san mailed me yesterday and told me to refuse all of your requests. So unless you are ordering me I can not buy Nano-san a cat girl outfit.- Rukia

Nemu,

Renji and I will locate these items and have them to you before noon.-Rukia

Matsumoto,

I have both items. Sounds like fun. I'll return soon. -Rukia.

Rukia was curious and touched that her brother had thought of her and had even bothered to choose and send a gift to her. But now she had to locate whatever a sex shop was.

"Oy hey Ichigo, where can I find a sex shop?"

"Rukia do I even want to ask?"

"Captain Kurotuchi has requested items for an experiment and I must send them today."

"What the hell is that crazy freak up too now?"

"I do not know but If you wish to participate in the new experiment, I believe they need male participants as well."

"No Way! Although…No way!" he said.

"So where do I find this place.?"

"Check the directory."

"Thanks, enjoy your classes." she said.

Rukia reread her brothers email a few times while waiting for Renji to return. He was staying at the Kurosaki residence with her. Somehow they convinced Isshin Renji was a cousin of theirs and he agreed to let him stay on the couch.

"It took you long enough, lazy." she said.

"I am so bored. There's nothing to kill, let's spar later. I'll show you Zabimaru." he winked at her.

"Pervert. We have an assignment from the 12th division we must immediately complete. We need to go to this address." she pointed.

"Ok, lets go, I hope there's something to kill."

Rukia and Renji came to a storefront which for some reason had the letter X repeatedly on the sign and window and plastic models in their underwear.

"How do you pronounce the name of this place XXX Girls?" he asked

"Don't you know anything? It's pronounces zzzuh. It's one of those ultra modern women's clothing stores."

Renji and Rukia entered. The place was packed full of crazy items and clothing racks.

Rukia walked up to the counter.

"I require one of every item you have called sex toys." she said.

"We have many different types, sizes and colors. Go and have a look around and pick

which ever you like. The toys are in those two aisles. I'll have Ami help you" the clerk said.

"Hello I'm Ami I will help you. What exactly are you and your boyfriend looking for.?

Rukia went into acting mode.

"Well we need one of everything."

"I see but I wouldn't think you'd need them with him." she eyed Renji in the groin

making him blush and come out of the stupid look he was giving.

"Come with me I know what you need." she dragged Rukia to a dressing room.

"Try this on."

"I'm not really looking for clothes."

"Go ahead you will look adorable."

There was a quick montage of Rukia wearing every sort of clothing from panty and bra sets to a leather corset for a drooling Renji who was really liking this store.

"That was fun and all but we came for whatever sex toys are."

"You do not know?" asked Ami.

"We were instructed to purchase these items. It's for a school project."

"I see oh well then lets go see. We have a good variety."

They went to the first aisle and Renji picked up a DVD box with two large breasted women on it holding each other naked.

"Wow I like this store, why don't we have one of these back home."

"Pervert. She said."

"Ok well lets start basic, this is a vibrator. As you can see there is a variety of sizes" Ami said with a straight face holding up a small pink one and a huge black one half the size of Rukia.

Rukia was looking horrified and Renji was feeling a little intimidated.

"She'll take this one." he said grabbing an average sized flesh colored one and handing it to Rukia.

"Oh and you will need one of these, and these, and these." Ami said piling the items on Rukia.

"I don't think we got that one, or that one yet." Renji said now burying Rukia in a barrage of sex toys.

The items became too much to hold and she dropped them all over the floor. Ami and Renji helped her pick them up.

"Hey, we can try this one later if you want." Renji pointed to a box of vibrating panties.

"Idiot." Rukia called him slapping him with a huge flabby double sided dildo.

"Rukia you never want to have any fun." Renji said.

"I think that is everything. Will that be cash or credit?" Ami said.

"Use this card. Can you put these items in a box?"

Rukia and Renji made their way to where they could properly make a gate appear and send the box through.

"I cant wait to tell Taicho about how your face looked when you saw that huge…"

"Renji, you idiot." she said shaking her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"Good point I forgot. He would kill me if he knew where we just went together. But seriously your brother is too over protective. He needs to at least let you date. You know I know an eligible bachelor who would be willing.."

"Renji just send the items through. We need to get back. I'm expecting my birthday gift from ni-sama. I'll make lunch."

"He's sending you a gift? I hope its not a sex toy." Renji said laughing.

"God Renji. Lets go."

They arrived back at the Kurosaki house and Rukia made some sandwiches. They sat at the table in the kitchen and ate.

"I wonder what he's sending you? I bet it's something boring like a book."

"Some people can actually read you know." she said.

Their bickering was interrupted by the doorbell. She met a delivery man at the door. He handed her a small box.

"Miss. Kuchiki? Sign here, please." he said

" Um…yeah." she was wondering what was in the tiny box.

"Thank you." he said.

"Thank you." she answered.

Rukia tore the paper to reveal a box with an HW on it. She opened the top and was taken back for a moment. There was a delicate necklace of the most extravagant and perfect diamonds in the shape of a snowflake set in platinum. The diamonds reflected spots of light all over her face. There was no card. She knew who it was from. No one else would spend that kind of money on her or for that matter had that kind of money to spend.

"What the hell is he giving you a gift like that for." Renji was jealous and pissed he couldn't have afforded to buy it for her first.

But he was right, this gift was even a bit too extravagant. Her brother had never bought her jewelry before. It had always been a beautifully and carefully chosen kimono or book. She wondered what had motivated him to buy her such a lovely gift. It barely took her a minute to put the necklace on. She would email him back immediately to let him know it safely arrived.

"I'm going upstairs." she said turning and leaving Renji to stew in his anger.

Dear Ni-sama,

Your gift has arrived. Its too generous for someone like me. Its absolutely beautiful! I love it! I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to get. I cant believe how the diamonds sparkle. It must have cost a fortune. I promiss I'll never take it off. I cant wait to thank you in person.- Love Rukia

A reply came but moments later.

Dear Rukia,

I am glad you liked my gift. The snowflake reminded me of you. You should not worry yourself, it was no bother. I have taken too long to show you how important you are to me. I eagerly await your return.-Byakuya

Dear Ni-sama,

I am speechless. I didn't know you cared so much. You don't have to buy me things. I don't care if you spend a fortune on me or nothing at all. You will always be one of the most important people in my life. I'm so happy you care about me. -Love Rukia

Dear Rukia,

I know I can appear cold, but did you think I did not care about you, all of this time? I only wish I were there to see your smile.-Byakuya

Dear Ni-sama,

I knew you cared but I didn't think you did so much. I don't think you are cold and I wish you were here with me too. I really miss you.-Love Rukia

Some time had passed. Byakuya became busy with work and Rukia had hollows to kill. The Kurosaki family were arriving home one by one. Rukia came downstairs to greet them and see if Karin needed help in the kitchen. Everyone was hanging around in the kitchen doing their own thing.

"You should see what Taicho bought for Rukia, If I didn't know better… I'd say he's acting stranger then normal." Renji said to Ichigo

"Yeah I love my sisters but they way he looks at her and not to mention avoids looking at her is weird." Ichigo answered.

"Yeah and you know those death glares he gives anyone who even looks at her."

"God I know, I'd rather kiss a hollow then experience that again. Last time I thought he was going to kill me." Ichigo said.

"Well he's hasn't run me off yet. Besides I'm pretty sure Rukia likes me better."

"I wouldn't be so sure idiot. I think she likes me more." Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah, you orange haired baby."

"Pineapple head." Ichigo retorted.

The two boys argued then Ichigo turned and stared when Rukia came into the room. Everyone's eyes settled on her neck.

"Wow where did you get this Rukia." Karin said picking up the box sitting on the table and pointed to the necklace she was wearing.

"Yeah its beautiful." Yuzu admired.

"Ni-sama bought it for me." she said with a slight blush.

"Eh that's quite a gift from a brother." Isshin commented.

"Rukia just small items from this store cost more then ten of the houses on this block put

together." Karin commented.

"I didn't know. I…wow." Rukia looked amazed.

"I think someones brother has a crush on her." Isshin teased.

"Its just a birthday gift." she said barely inaudible.

"Yeah he's her brother and nothing more." Renji said with spite.

Her brother and nothing more. It rang in Rukia' head and Rukia started to look upset.

"Now I'm sure her brother cares for her very much." Karin interjected noticing Rukia' reaction.

Rukia fell asleep dreaming, to the last evening she spent with her brother. She was undeniably in love with him and it hurt, a lot. Her brother and nothing more the words woke her in the middle of the night. She felt stupid but it didn't stop the tears from flowing. Her brother an nothing more. Her heart was being ripped from her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she checked her daily correspondence from soul society. More requests for human junk, Aizen is still looking for recruits, some guy in Nigeria wants contest money she skipped It all and opened only one.

Dear Rukia,

I hope you slept well. I am told you are still not set to retun for some time. I am disappointed in this and have discussed your long absences with your captain. The other item I purchased for your birthday had taken longer then expected to complete. It is unforgivable of me to not have offered you one sooner. It is not quite the same kind of gift as the necklace but I am sure you will understand its meaning. Expect delivery today.-Byakuya.

Rukia had retuned that evening just in time for diner. She was hungry and tired. She had wondered all day what the item was. She had avoided Renji all day. Karin didn't give her a second as she pulled Rukia in the door begging her to open her package.

"You got a package today." Karin said.

"Rukia is popular." Isshin said.

"Hurry and open it." Yuzu said.

"Is this work related or is it another packge from lover boy." Ichigo teased elbowing Renji to get him worked up.

"Please it will be another year before he gets her another gift." Renji snorted.

"Well open it already." Karin looked excited.

Rukia undid the brown wrapping and it revealed a wooden box with elaborate carvings.

"Wow that's a beautiful box. What's inside." Yuzu said. Everyone now standing around Rukia

Her heart skiped a beat as she took the top off and sat it on the table. In the box lay a mother of pearl hair comb. The family crest was at the top and pink cherry blossom petals were enlayed below it.

"Wow I didn't think people gave gifts like this anymore. Its so beautifully made." Karin said.

"Rukia who sent this to you? Were you planning on getting engaged? I didn't know. Were going to have a wedding. Oh Masaki out third daughter is getting married." Isshin went wacky.

"Engagement?" Rukia questioned.

"Rukia are you seeing someone? Who is he?" Ichigo yelled at the end becoming irrational.

"Rukia who the hell is he! Wait…" Renji began to yell but then he noticed the Kuchiki family crest and became very quiet and somber looking.

"Everyone stop yelling." Isshin said.

"I'm not seeing anyone. Its just a comb from ni-sama." she said her voice showing concern.

"Historically combs are very important gifts. But no one really wears them anymore but Geisha they keep the tradition." Karin said.

"Yep she's right. One was given at the time of engagement or marriage. By the man to a woman or as a gift from the grooms family to the bride. It would be just a normal gift unless it had a family crest or symbol on it which this one does." he admired the craftsmanship.

"And it looks like this one was made by quite the master carver." he said admiringly.

Renji ate quietly half catatonic with disappointment as he angered at the idea of what his captain was up to.

"Does he have to have both sisters!" Renji thought too hard and shouted it out loud. Then he stormed out angry. With everyone looking at him.

Rukia ate quickly. She didn't know what to think. But she wanted to get answers somehow and there was only one person who could provide them. Yes he cared for her a lot but this was definitely not more then a thoughtful gift. She reread his emil from earlier.

"…I am sure you will understand its meaning." What the heck did that mean. There was no way. But he had been acting strangely. Whats with all the elaborate gifts? Just what was he up to? She would have to be tactful.

Dear Ni-sama,

Your gift again, is too generous. I love the cherry blossoms, they remind me of you, so beautiful. I love your traditional tastes, your so refined. Did you know combs are a symbol of engagement and marriage? Isshin told me it was what was given a hundred years ago before diamond rings became popular. I wonder why it changed? I will have to start wearing my hair up. -Love Rukia

Dear Rukia,

I had it specially commissioned for you. The combs elegance reminded me of you. Yes I was aware of the tradition. I thought you were also. I am glad you like your gift. You should wear it for me when you return. I have had several new kimonos made for you. They are a bit more elaborate then you normally care for, but I ask you to humor me and wear them when not in uniform.-Byakuya.

Rukia wasn't sure how to read into this last email response. This seemed strange and out of character for her brother. What was she missing? She thought back to the last time they were together. Just brother and sister. But he had held her so tightly. She wanted so much more and she was sure he did too. She wanted to ask him but didn't know how. When was this mission going to be over? All she wanted to do was be back in the manor with her brother.

Dear Ni-sama,

I'm sure whatever you have chosen for me will be of the highest taste and I will do whatever I can to please you. You are being so generous. I wish there was something I could do for you. What has brought all of this on all of a sudden? You know you don't have to do all of this for me? I'll still love you just as much. -Love Rukia

Dear Rukia,

I know Rukia and it makes me want to do them for you all the more. I provided your sister with anything she asked. I showed her how much I loved her anyway I could. She did not love me as I did her. Her feelings for me were out of gratefulness and obligation for all I had done for her. If that is how you feel for me I will understand. My concern is for your happiness.-Byakuya

Rukia was again taken by what she had just read. That was the most personal thing he had ever told her and she was pretty sure about what he was asking her.

Dear Ni-sama,

What you just told me, I'm sorry. I would never do that to you. I hoped you could tell my feelings for you have been much more then obligation. I thought I have been more obvious. When I get back I'll have to tell you what I mean.-Love Rukia

Rukia spent half of that night patrolling the town. It's not like she could have slept anyway, thinking about the current situation with her brother. When she got back to Ichigo' room she fell asleep for a few hours. When she woke, she decided to wear her hair up and with the comb her brother had given her.

It was a change in style for her but she looked very pretty and a bit older with her hair off of her face. She chose a plain and simple purple sundress for that day which became more flattering with the mixture of her hairstyle and the expensive snowflake around her neck. Ichigo stopped for a second to look at her with his eyes large and full of a teenagers lust and told her she looked really pretty. Renji on the other hand, his feelings evident on the look in his face and the sadness in his eyes didn't comment and rushed from the house.

Rukia began her usual daily activates and read her email.

Dear Rukia,

I will be in the living world today. I will come by and see you in the early evening. There is something I wish to ask you. I will understand if you do not agree to my request.-Byakuya

Rukia was happy and a bit nervous he was coming to see her. They had been apart a long time so she didn't think anything more of the pending visit. Certainly what he wanted of her was nothing more then for her to assist him with something. How could he think she would ever refuse a request from him, though?

Byakuya arrived at the Kurosaki home around sunset. Rukia happily greeted him. He was blindingly handsome looking like a very well dressed business man.

"Rukia who is your gentlemen caller." Isshin spoke like he had never met Byakuya.

"This is the brother I spoke of Kuchiki Byakuya." she introduced them trying not to say something stupid as she was dazed by how handsome he looked.

"Well it is nice to finally meet you. Rukia speaks about you all of the time." he bowed and gave a small wink like it was the first time they were introduced and Byakuya played along.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about her being out this evening since she is with her brother, Rukia is like a daughter to me." Isshin said.

"Taicho, what are you doing here? I am ready to work lets go." Renji said not realizing he was here to see Rukia.

"Abarai, I have no need of you this evening." Byakuya said not taking his eyes off of Rukia.

Renji paced the floor of the Kurosaki house like he was a caged animal.

"Leave it Renji. There's nothing you can do." Ichigo said.

"I'm not letting her go again. I can't." he said defeated.

"Renji I'm sorry to see you like this but it's up to her to make her choice, were all still friends no matter which one of us she chooses." Ichigo said

"Young love, it's never easy. Why don't you girls go upstairs to bed. " Isshin said bringing out a few bottles of beer for the two boys.

Rukia and Byakuya started walking slowly to nowhere in particular.

"Rukia I am taken by your beauty this evening." he said.

"Thank you ni-sama you look very handsome. I don't recall ever seeing you in human clothes before." she said.

"It has been a long time, and the fashions have changed dramatically since I was last stationed here." he said.

They walked a few more feet and stood under a tall tree. The branches were like a canopy over the street.

"I have discussed the issue with your captain and we agreed that you may come home if you wished. Renji may handle the rest of the mission. What was your business with the 12th division captain? I do not want you involved with him."

"It was an interesting request to say the least. I will tell you about it another time. I think you will find it amusing and terribly tasteless. But I did learn quite a bit about human reproductive activities." she blushed and turned her face after saying the last part.

"Where was Abarai during this mission?" he asked.

"Oh he was assisting me. It would have been difficult to do without him" Byakuya was looking angry at her answer.

"It's not how you think." she laughed nervously.

"Then how is it?" he couldn't have been more serious and his eyes scared her.

"You see the captain required special items to be sent to him and we retrieved them. They were plastic electronic items that are used for…for…see when two people…there's a bed…well sometimes a bed…and when a man…or women…or two women… or two men… or a man and two women…"she was going on unable to stop or be coherent.

"Hush Rukia. Do I have need to kill Abarai?"

"No, no It was just shopping and it was rather uncomfortable I'd rather not talk about it."

They were silent for a moment.

"You should wear you hair up more often." her eyes looked into his with a desperate need for some resolution to this encounter.

"Ni-sama what are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper, looking down.

"I had to come today because you alerted me to a modern custom I was unaware of. It has been a long time since I have had a need to know about such things. I thought I had it correct with the comb but I was mistaken. I assumed you knew of the tradition beforehand. " he stated.

"What do you mean ni-sama?"

"The women at the jeweler were quite informative and about the subject I wish to speak to you about. I did not believe their suggestions to be misleading, as they were rather enthusiastic."

"Ni-sama ?" she stopped looking at him concerned.

"I believe this is the correct method." he got on one knee and pulled out a box opening it, revealing a huge round diamond.

"Ni-sama! Do you know what this means?" she said wide eyed and shocked.

"Yes I am aware. Rukia I am unable to show my feelings like others. I have tried to communicate how I feel for a long time. But I have not spoken loud enough for you to hear. I will understand if you wish to continue to be my sister but I would rather you be my wife."

Rukia froze her mouth agape. It took a few seconds but she started to shake her head up and down.

He placed the ring on her finger. "I believe that is a yes."

"I yes…yes I will." she smiled a huge smile and put her arms around his neck.

They looked at each other for a moment and he kissed her for the first time releasing a half centuries worth of the love they held for each other.

"I wish I knew sooner. Why didn't you say something? You don't know what I have went through trying to suppress these feelings for you."

"I know them all too well? Rukia I have loved you since the moment I first saw you and it had only grown stronger after. I just could not bring myself to let you get close to me and when I finally could I thought it too late."

She hadn't let him go and she kissed him again.

"I always want to be with you ni-sama. I hate being away from you."

"Rukia, you will have to stop calling me ni-sama." he started kissing her neck.

"I kind of want to call you that more now, it's so very taboo." she was becoming aroused.

"You may call me anything you wish when we are alone." He smiled thinking about what she was suggesting.

* * *

Back at the house Kon, Karin and Yuzu came running down stairs.

"Niiiiii-saaaaan" Kon said crying loudly.

"Father, it's not right you have to do something." Karin said trying to catch her breath. Yuzu didn't seem to really care too much.

"What's wrong?" Isshin looked panicked and everyone stood up ready to act.

"They are kissing, they are more then kissing, he got on one knee, I think he proposed."

"Who?" Isshin asked.

Apparently no one noticed a moving, talking, and crying stuffed lion.

"Who? Karin tell me right now who? Renji was panicking and shaking Karin.

"Dude stop shaking my sister. Karin what's going on?" Ichigo said calming his sister.

"Kuchiki-san and Kuchiki-sama, he got on one knee and put a ring on her finger. I could see the shine from the window. Then they started kissing. With lips! He's her brother." Karin was in shock.

"He's not really her brother." Ichigo said looking really sad and sitting back down.

"I hate him. I'm going to kill him!" Renji started to move.

"Stop, don't Renji. Your just going to get yourself killed. It's Rukia' choice, if you think you still have a chance you should tell her how you feel." Ichigo said.

"I'm going on patrol" Renji said.

"I have a better idea. Dad do you want to come with us?" Ichigo said.

"No you boys go on. Don't drink too much. If you get arrested. I'm not bailing you out." Isshin said.

* * *

"…and I luvs sher since we were kids." Renji said slurring her words.

"…I think I like her but I don't know, anymore." Ichigo said taking another drink.

"Have around of shots on the house. You boys look like you need it." said the bartender.

"She's marryin her brother." Renji blurted out.

"Her brother?" asked the barkeep now very interested in this story.

"She's adopted." Ichigo was trying to keep some sort of dignity.

"And you both are in love with her?" he asked.

"Him more then me I think." Ichigo said.

"I can see that." said the bar tender.

"They've been inseparable since they were kids." Ichigo did another shot.

"Everything I've done I've done for her. My whole life has been lived for her. Damn her." Renji said.

"It's your own fault for waiting too long to tell her." Ichigo said.

"It's too late.' he said.

"Maybe its not too late yet. You should try to tell her" Ichigo said.

"What if it's a fixed marriage?" Renji said.

"What, then why were they kissing?" Ichigo said.

"No, she needs to be saved." Renji said looking hopeful again.

"Renji I think you just need closure with Rukia. She doesn't need to be saved." Ichigo said.

"You're my friend you will help me , wont you? Help me promise me you will help. I'm begging you." Renji started begging.

"Man Renji don't get me involved." Ichigo said.

Renji and Ichigo were seriously drunk at this point. They left the bar singing off key searching out Rukia.

"I fellt her riatsu that way, she's still with Byakuya. Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"I need to save her." He said stumbling over air.

They reached the park where Byakuya and Rukia were talking and kissing.

"I'm here Rukia, I'm saving shoe." Renji shouted.

"W…w…were shaving her shoe, I thought we were shaving her?" Ichigo stammered.

"No were saving her not shaving her. M…M…Mor…n…Idiot."Renji said.

"Don't call me idiot you redheaded pineapple."

Byakuya and Rukia looked at each other.

"Abarai, as usual your behavior is disgraceful and I expected more from you Kurosaki." Byakuya said.

"Um…I'm sorry dad , I men Byakuya, wait what do you want?" Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki you are the ones who addressed us. What are you doing here in this state." Byakuya demanded.

"Were saving Rukia." Renji said.

"Do I look like I need to be saved, you morons?" Rukia was getting pissed.

"What the hell is going on between the two of you?" Renji asked.

"Rukia has agreed to marry me." Byakuya said.

"See I knew you needed to be saved. I know you don't want to marry him. Your coming with me." Renji tried to pull Rukia.

"Renji…stop it." Rukia tried to pull away and Byakuya got protectively in front of her.

"Abarai, keep your hands off of Rukia." Byakuya said.

All at once everyone was out of their gigais, and in the air with their swords drawn.

"Ichigo do something." Rukia said.

"Guys you don't have to do this." Ichigo got in between the two.

"Rukia should marry who she wants." Ichigo tried.

"Kurosaki stay out of this." Byakuya said.

"I am marrying who I want. Renji you idiot what the hell are you doing." Rukia yelled.

"I'm doing this to save you Rukia, can't you see that?" Renji yelled back.

"Abarai you are not even sober enough to fight me." Byakuya said, uninterested.

"Renji, that's it, come with me." Rukia grabbed Renji and flashed off with him, leaving Byakuya and Ichigo.

"So she wants to marry you? You aren't forcing her and its not a fixed marriage or anything?" Ichigo asked.

"It is none of your concern Kurosaki but since you must know, I proposed to Rukia this evening with no expectation of her excepting. She has agreed to become my wife of her own free will. Was this not expected?" Byakuya answered.

"Well I mean I knew she liked you but I didn't know it was in that way. I thought…" Ichigo said.

"You thought that she would have chosen you."

"Well yeah. She told me she didn't feel that way about Renji." Ichigo said.

"I see. I can not lie and say I was not fearful of her relationship to you. Your resemblance to Kaien Shiba in looks and personality is remarkable. She never mentioned what she felt for him but her grief over his death gave her away." Byakuya said.

"She never mentioned him to me. His sister told me about him. It must have been a difficult time for her. I don't really know but I think they were involved and with him being married and all. Rukia deserves to be happy for once." Ichigo said

"It is my main concern after her safety."

"How long? How long have you…?" Ichigo asked.

"You know how easy it is to fall for Rukia. I still remember the day I first saw her."

"Yeah I know. That long? Then why didn't you sooner?" Ichigo asked.

"Her resemblance…" Byakuya couldn't finish.

"I think I understand." Ichigo said.

"If this is what Rukia wants then I'm happy for the both of you. Renji isn't going to get over this." Ichigo said.

"It will make him stronger."

* * *

"Renji what the heck is the matter with you?"

"Good I got you out of there."

"You might recall I'm the one who dragged you out of there. You were about to fight ni-sama are you insane. If you don't die you'll get locked up and loose your position."

"Your worried about me see Rukia I knew you cared."

"Renji…I"

"You love me don't you. Don't you? I'm sorry all of those years ago. I let you go. I didn't want to be selfish and hold you back. You were being offered so much, so much I couldn't give you. I wanted you to be happy Rukia. I had to let you go. I've regretted it every day. Every day I fought harder to take you back from him. I realized my mistake. I've been trying to get stronger to take you back from him. I've tried so hard. I keep failing. Just wait, please wait just a little bit longer."

"Renji"

"Rukia everything, I've done everything in my life for you."

"Why? Renji why ? I never asked you to." She started to cry.

"Rukia it's because I love you. Damn it. Don't you know that I love you."

"Renji, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you…that much. I love you but not like you love me. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." she wept hard holding him for a while until he calmed down.

"Renji I'm marrying him because I'm in love with him." she stroked his hair.

"Rukia why, why not me?"

"I always wish I had been in love with you Renji. You'll make someone a great husband some day and if any girl is mean to you I'll freeze her." she hugged him tightly.

"Rukia."

"Let's get going Renji."

* * *

Rukia and Renji returned to the park where Byakuya and Ichigo were talking. Rukia took her place beside Byakuya.

"Taicho congratulations on your engagement." Renji bowed to his captain.

"Come on Renji you need some sleep." Ichigo said leading Renji away.

"I trust Renji is back in his right mind."

"There were some things that needed to be said between us."

"I assume you still wish to be my wife."

"Did you think that would ever change?" she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"We should go home. There is a wedding to be planned."

"Can it be soon?"

"Are you so eager?"

"Yes I want to be with you, now." she kissed him again.

"We can sign the papers whenever you wish. The ceremony is just a formality that must be performed for tradition sometime later. It can be put together quickly if you do not wish for an opulent wedding."

"I'd like it to be small friends only sort of thing."

"Rukia you have made friends with half of Seretei. I do not believe a small event possible. There will be someone to plan and coordinate the event so do not worry yourself."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I just want to be with you. Can we stay her for a little while longer?"

"As you wish." he kissed her hand.

In silence they sat in the park, holding onto each other, until the sun rose, when they returned to their home.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wedding. Part 1

* * *

"Rukia you have to make a decision winter red or berry red." said Yumichika

"But they both look the same." Rukia whined.

"Your not even trying they are so obviously different." he looked at her like she was crazy for not seeing it.

"I give up" Rukia knocked her head on the table.

"Don't worry so much Rukia. This is supposed to be fun." said Momo

"Yeah feather boy over here knows what he's doing." Matsumoto said as she downed her sake.

"But the autumn rose does sound so much prettier." Yumichika said to himself.

"This one, Lets just use this one." Rukia threw the red swatch at him.

"Oh your so traditional, I can work with that."

"Yep I think Byakuya-Taicho will like it, you know how he is about traditional stuff. Here have some more sake it will calm your nerves." Matsumoto said, pouring Rukia a drink.

"Now for the flowers." Yumichika said.

"Uh, we spent five hours on flowers yesterday." Rukia said taking another drink.

"Its important we coordinate this with the blossoming of the Sakura trees, it just wont be as beautiful if they are not in bloom. Pink and red are so tacky. I wonder if we can somehow paint the blossoms?" Yumichika wondered.

"I doubt it *hiccup* Yumi-chan. *hiccup*." Rukia was a little tipsy.

"It will work. I think it can be done if we use enough white. I cant remember the last time there was a wedding."

"Were not painting the cherry blossoms." Matsumoto said, opening another bottle.

"Not not a good idea at all." Momo stated.

"Yeah everyone keeps reminding me there hasn't been one in so long. It seems everyone thinks it's their wedding." Rukia said, her vision blurry.

"I love weddings, need to find me a husband. Are you done with Shiro-chan Momo?" Matsumoto said chugging the bottle.

"I'm not answering that you bimbo. All of your friends are so excited for you, Rukia. Well most of them." Momo let out then grabbed the bottle from Matsumoto.

"How is he taking it? He hasn't spoken to me since I told him. I really want him to be here for this." Rukia said getting teary eyed and sentimental.

"He will be fine, just been really upset." Momo answered.

"Anyway you and your brother, I mean you and Kuchiki-Taicho are going to make such a kawaii couple. I have already begun work on your reception kimono." Yumichika stated.

"How many times do I have to change during this thing again?"

"2 but its so worth it."

"We should have eloped."

"Don't say that. Its your big day." Momo tried to assure her.

"There's so much for you to do. I'll be here every step of the way to help you. I've always dreamed of my big day I mean your big day." Yumichika corrected himself.

"You know who I bet is big? Captain Kuchiki. Phth…ha ha ha" Matsumoto started snorting and laughing nearly falling over from too much sake.

"We never did get that photo for the calendar." Momo somehow remaining serious then broke into a small giggle at the thought.

"He really is too handsome. But so cold." Yumichika said with stars in his eyes.

"Well Rukia, is he?" Matsumoto asked.

"Scared the hell out of me the first time I saw it. Thought it was an anaconda." she turned red and busted out laughing.

There was indeed much to do. So many guests to expect and so many traditions to uphold. Even though many were pointless they were still observed. Rukia felt a little weird as she was marrying her brother and many of these rituals were meant to include both families. Rukia would have to put together a makeshift family for many of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2 pre wedding issues

This whole wedding was being put together in a rush to coincide with the blossoming of the Sakura trees in the opulent garden. Rukia' friends from the living world were going to arrive in a few days. They had been invited, to Byakuya' dismay, to stay in the manor and assist with some of the ceremonies.

Finally the day came and they arrived, it was a relief for Rukia to see them. She really needed their support. The Kuchiki family representatives were also starting to arrive and Rukia did not like dealing with them.

"Inoue I'm so happy you are here. I really need you here with me." Rukia said.

"Kuchiki-san I'm so happy for you." she answered hugging her.

"Don't we even get a hello?" Ichigo said.

"Sorry Ichigo, Chad, Ishida I've been so busy with this whole affair. I may go crazy if I have to see another swatch of fabric or hear about flowers. I'm really glad all of you are here."

"Where's Renji?" Ichigo wondered. It was odd not seeing the two of them together.

"I…he hasn't spoken to me since that night in the park. I wish I could have involved him. Will you talk to him?" Rukia asked looking sad.

"Yeah I'll go and see him, later don't worry." Ichigo said putting his hand on her shoulder to greet her and make her look up.

"Thanks. Let's get going, you know the drill when we get back to the manor?" Rukia said.

"Yep I remember Kuchiki-san." Inoue said.

She made a serious face and said in a mock mans voice. " Proper greetings are important manners." Inoue was always saying something cute.

"You remember Ito-sensei?" Uryu asked laughing.

"Yeah he was hilarious, so serious about proper etiquette. Reminded me of Byakuya. Sorry you missed that class Rukia, you would have been the teachers pet." Ichigo said giving her a wink.

"Hm." Chad commented with a nod.

They arrived at the manor, the place was buzzing with people breaking up the normal calm and serious atmosphere. Servants ran about sorting out wedding items and gifts. Boxes were everywhere as items arrived for the kitchen, and decorations were scattered about. Everyone they saw seemed to be in good spirits only they were greeted by a less then happy looking Byakuya.

"Rukia the elders have arrived for tonight's ceremony. " Byakuya didn't acknowledge the people she was with as she bowed to him, and he nodded to her in a very formal fashion.

Byakuya didn't care much for the company of the elders. All they ever did was criticize his decisions. Rukia always managed to politely sit there while at least one of them made a comment about her origins. Someone at some point in one of these meeting would surely get themselves killed for degrading Rukia. It didn't matter what kind of show of dominance he made, it still happened every time.

If he could, and he was certainly trying, he would cut out the family counsel and disband the lower houses of the family. The lower houses had lacked, the blood, the wealth, and the sustainability of the main house. All they ever did was waste their money and squabble for a position in the main family they were not entitled to. Byakuya had to spend his time listening to their comments and complaints all the while he had to cover up their discrepancies so as not to disgrace the family name.

If Rukia did not produce an heir it may very well be the end of the family. There was no one to take Byakuya' place. There was no one else close enough to the bloodline to do so. If something ever happened to him or his grandfather, the few left in the lower houses would be left to fight for the position of head, the only person who was not elderly was a man no one wanted to head the family. But he would surely take the position by force and it wasn't the first time he had been rumored to have already tried.

"Hey Byakuya what's up man?" Ichigo said.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-sama." Orihime bowed and Chad followed.

"I want to say that I am only staying here for Rukia' sake. Shinigami are still my enemy." Uryu said suspicion all over his face.

"Ichigo address me properly like this girl does." Byakuya said not caring to even get into the Quincy thing.

"Ah come on were old friends. And since she's chosen us as her stand in family were practically brothers." Ichigo put his hand on a retreating Byakuya' shoulder.

Byakuya let out a huff of air looked down and shook his head in defeat. This was going to be a long two days. One of the elders had already been staying with them to act as Rukia' chaperone and Byakuya hadn't been able to be alone with Rukia for days. All he wanted to do was get this thing over with so he could lock her up in his bedroom.

"I will explain this evenings events. The first ceremony is called Tokoro-Arawashi. Historically the groom -to- be would visit his intended, nightly. If he was invited into the home of her family and offered Mochi the engagement would be excepted. This is considered the most important part of the wedding ritual. It is being combined with the Yui-no ritual where the bride and groom are presented with symbolic gifts."

"More important then the wedding?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately Captain Ukitake was stricken with his illness today, (Lucky bastard, he thought) and will not be attending. Rukia has informed me that she would like you take the roll of her father for this evening. This is all just for traditions sake, as the elders insist this occur and will be standing by to watch. So behave properly. Take him." Byakuya waved a servant over.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo yelled.

"Saito will instruct you on the proper etiquette for this event. Takahashi will show the both of you to your rooms." Byakuya said to the two remaining boys who looked at each other wondering what next to expect.

"It will be ok Ichigo." Rukia said waving at him happily as the boy disappeared down a dark corridor.

"Byakuya-sama…I." Rukia began to close in on Byakuya who was about to take her in his arms.

"Oh no you don't, off with you Byakuya-san." came an old woman shooing him away.

"Orihime Inoue this is Kuchiki Miyu, she is my chaperone." Rukia told her and Inoue bowed.

"Just called me Auntie." she said. "Rukia has mentioned you, you will be staying in her room if that is alright with you. It will be added protection. Were so glad Byakuya has decided to remarry and a girl with a title too. We must have an heir as soon as possible Rukia."

"Yes you keep saying that.." she shook her head. A girl with a title, the elders have all surely gone batty.

"Come on Inoue, I'll show you the wedding kimono." Rukia pulled Orihime away to her room.

"Its so pretty Kuchiki-san."

"That's because I designed it!" Yumichika jumped out of the shadows startling the girls.

"What the heck are you doing?" Rukia demanded.

"If you haven't noticed I'm planning my I mean your wedding." he said.

"…and he's marrying another one from the Inuzuri. Think he would have learned the first time. He must really like strays. But you know you can do all sorts of things with those kinds of girls. It's…" came a mans voice from the hall then faded as it moved away.

"What horrid language." Yumichika said.

"Kuchiki-san don't listen to them." Inoue said giving her a small hug.

"I'm used to it by now." she was looking upset.

"I know what will cheer you up." Yumichika said.

"What." Rukia said sounding defeated.

"Sake!" he said with a big smile trying to cheer her up.

"I cant drink anymore. I don't want to be drunk at this stupid thing tonight."

"Oh go on, I think we can all use some." he said and poured the glasses.

* * *

Rukia was dressed in a proper over kimono of bright red with white cranes and gold flowers, she had twelve kimonos of varying colors beneath it that make her really warm and the sleeves cascaded in color from each kimono down to the floor. Her hair was heavily adorned. She was having trouble holding her head up under the weight of her hair and all the metal pieces placed in there. She looked very pretty, like a doll, but these symbolic shows of wealth were less then comfortable.

"Rukia you look pretty like that drawing of the empress in history class." Inoue said.

"Yeah pretty hilarious." Ichigo said.

"Don't you dare Rukia looks lovely, Yumichika said.

"Late Hainan period I believe. Nice stitching." Uryu said.

"Thank you I designed it for myself. I mean I designed it especially for Rukia." Yumichika said.

"How come you have to wear that outfit?" Ichigo asked.

"This is the proper dress for this kind of situation. Haven't you ever been to a royal wedding?"

"Royalty? No one takes that kind of thing seriously anymore. No one has dressed like that for centuries. Don't you people have TV here?" Ichigo said.

"Now remember Rukia, you shouldn't speak." Yumichika said.

"I remember. Its not like I want to anyway. Please let this night hurry and be over." she said.

She stood behind Ichigo and her friends behind her along with Yumichika who was the symbolic go-between. They entered on one side of the room in procession and Byakuya followed by Ginrei then several other family members entered on the other, all elaborately dressed in dark colors. Everyone bowed then stood on separate sides of a long table. They all knelt on the cushions in front of them in unison.

Ichigo was playing up his part he was dressed in a navy kimono covered with the Kuchiki family crest and it had grey hakama pants over it. Trying to do an impression of Byakuya, by sitting there proudly and pretending to act like a father. Both Byakuya and Rukia wanted this over.

One maid for each person seated entered with a try and served each guest. Before they could begin eating Ichigo was to gave Byakuya a Mochi rice cake to show agreement to the engagement.

"Rukia is my only daughter and she is precious to me. How will I know you will take proper care of her?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya was getting angered.

"You should answer the question as addressed." One of the elders said.

Rukia wanted to run out of the room and Byakuya was sure this was planned to make him miserable. These rituals weren't meant to make people comfortable.

"As you can see Kurosaki I can offer her anything she wishes." he answered.

"Do you have steady employment? What is your position?" he asked.

"As should be obvious I am the captain of the sixth division of the gotei 13." he answered. The smirk Ichigo was more then enough to make him want to kill the boy who was enjoying this way too much.

"Do you love my Rukia?" he asked patting Rukia on the back.

"Yes." hearing the term My Rukia made Byakuya riatsu flare noticeably to everyone in the room.

"Will you assure her happiness?"

"Yes I will assure her happiness." Byakuya was giving him a death glare to get this over with already.

"Ok I will allow it." He handed him a Mochi and the first ceremony was completed.

Everyone was allowed to eat. It was quiet most people kept their heads down and ate, occasionally glaring at one person here and there. Uryu was sure to show his displeasure and eyed each Shinigami suspiciously. The elders who were almost always serious, didn't care for this marriage but had long given up. One thing everyone had in common was an irresistible urge for the round of sake poured by the servers. An audible clearing of the throat echoed the silent room.

"Boy your could cut the tension in this room." Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

"I'm glad to see everyone here, like one big happy family." Inoue said cheerfully.

"Yes we are honored by the presence of the elders and Rukia' companions." Byakuya said.

"We trust Rukia has been properly behaved and instructed." asked Riku Sawahata to Miyu.

Orihime and Yumichika both looked at each other as they realized his voice was the same as the man in the hall.

Riku was the only other male in the family not into his retirement years. He was married to a very submissive female who was a blood second cousin of Byakuya. Riku came from a fallen royal family and was excepted into the Kuchiki clan. He enjoyed his wife's fortune and always spoke for her. When she married him, he took her place as head of the house and never let anyone forget the power he now held.

"Yes Rukia, as always, has been a delight to watch over." Miyu said.

"Byakuya first you insist on adopting this girl and now you insist on marrying her. It is not too late to back out of this engagement. She will not mind." Riku said.

"Riku! Hold your tongue." said his wife who sat in between him and Ginrei.

"We have discussed this issue and I will have Rukia. If it continues to concern you I will discuss the validity of your own marriage with the rest of the elders." Byakuya said sternly with a look that could shoot one dead.

"The Sakura trees should be in bloom just in time." Yumichika said trying to change the subject.

"Those are so pretty." Orihime said.

"Yes it will be a lovely wedding." Aika (Riku' wife) said.

Aika did not look healthy, she was thin and had dark rings under her eyes. She was aged well before her time. No one understood her choice in marrying Riku. But he was of royal blood and her father died before she could be promised to anyone, her mother wanted her child to make her own decisions, there wasn't much anyone could do.

"But Byakuya you should think of your children's bloodline." Riku insisted.

"I think Rukia will be a fine mother." Miyu said

"Yes I would have loved to have had a child myself." Aika said.

"The children will be so handsome." Yumichika said.

"I cant wait to see them." Inoue said.

Everyone looked at each other nervously, trying to change the subject. There wasn't a single person in the room who wanted to be exposed to a captain level riatsu. Byakuya wouldn't attack anyone in his own home, would he? No one wanted to find out, no one but Riku that is who couldn't help but always poke his buttons.

"Riku, unless you wish to die by my hand this evening, you will apologize to Rukia." he said standing up ready to kill the man. Ichigo got between them to diffuse the situation and a still smug looking Riku bowed to Byakuya then to Rukia and said "Excuse my outburst."

Rukia was used to this exchange as it was by now, a normal family function. Riku had been the main opponent to Byakuya' marriage to Hisana, and he always managed to make a comment about Rukia being unwelcome street trash. Byakuya always defended her from the very beginning of her adoption. He did not like his decisions being criticized and it bothered him more then he let on. He already held enough guilt and this man always took the time to add to it.

Rukia could not hide the upsetment in her eyes. She was always too expressive for her own good.

"Proceed with the next ceremony." Byakuya nearly yelled motioning the servants to begin clearing all the furniture and items from the room.

Both parties stayed where they were seated, as even the table in front of them which was made of many sections, was quickly removed.

Several servants came into the room, each holding and item. Byakuya and Rukia were seated facing each other in the middle of the group. Rukia was given a pair of folded hakama pants by the servant and Byakuya was given a folded Obi.

"Kuchiki Rukia presents you with this symbol of fidelity." Said Yumichika.

"Kuchiki Byakuya presents you with this symbol of fidelity." said Miyu.

They exchanged the items then turned to face the others, as they were now side by side and very officially engaged.

Items were being presented to both of them by both sides. They were given something by a member from each side. Orihime and Aika presented the items. Orihime handed the first, an abalone shell.

"This symbolizes our sincerest wishes to you." she said.

Aika handed them the next item.

"Surume to ensure a lasting marriage."

This went on for about ten minutes. With a bunch of symbolic items being presented to them. There were a few whispers between Riku and the people who he sat beside. Rukia noticed and was becoming uncomfortable. Then it was finally over, Byakuya grabbed Rukia by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"We are finished here." he stated. Making everyone begin to scatter.

"Byakuya-san I will not let you be alone with her." Miyu said.

"Rukia belongs to me and I will do with her as I please." he stated to the woman. Rukia just kept silent looking like a timid rabbit lost in a heap of fabric.

"Fine but I will have to come with you." she said.

"Just keep your distance." he said.

They went to the garden and looked at each other for a moment. It had been a while since they were together. The stars shone brightly with the absence of the moon. Spring was definitely in the air as many of the gardens flowers had already bloomed letting off a pleasant fragrance.

Byakuya walked with her for a short distance then stopped and turned to her.

"I have missed you." He said to her.

"I have missed you too. I hate not being with you." she answered.

"It will be over soon. You look lovely." he stated.

"I can't really move too well dressed like this." she said.

"You wont have to very often. I am afraid it is the wife who becomes a symbolic display of the family's wealth and power."

"I'm not sure its good to be this wealthy, I'm just glad your not the king or I'd be swallowed whole in these kimonos."

"Rukia I am proud of how you handle yourself in these situations. Even I was about to loose my temper. You will make a fine wife."

"I…thanks, that means a lot. Have you spoken to Renji? I'm worried about him."

"Abarai again." he was frustrated with the question.

"Now don't get that look. You know the nature of our relationship so stop being jealous."

"He has been completing his normal tasks but is quieter then usual. It is a pleasant change."

"You shouldn't joke about it, you know how he feels about me."

"I only know how I feel about you, Rukia. I have something for you." he placed a strand of pearls around her neck.

"It has been passed down from my great-grandmother. My they were stolen from my grandmother and Grandfather recovered them. It made her agree to marry him. My mother was the last to wear them." he said and placed a kiss on her hand.

"It's so beautiful, thank you, um my sister?" she questioned.

"Grandfather would not allow them to be given to her."

"Why now?" she was feeling a mixture of jealousy thinking about her sister and an anger at her mistreatment.

"I do not remember my grandmother but he has told me many times you remind him of her. She was a short tempered but loyal woman who never cared much for tradition but did what she had to for grandfathers sake."

"Yeah sounds like me." she said with a smile.

"I would really like to kiss you right now." he said.

"I bet you could before Miyu can make it over here." she dared him.

"Shall we?" he didn't let her answer.

Taking her in his arms quickly and tightly, he pressed his lips to hers. It had been long, too long since they last kissed, since he last had her in his arms. His want of her not satisfied by the kiss, he deepened it and grabbed onto her more tightly. He knew any moment…

"It is time for bed Rukia." Miyu said pulling her out of his grip.

Rukia went to bed that evening and only had a few words with Orihime before she fell asleep.. Another stressful day had gone by. One more and they would be married and things would quiet down again.

Ichigo was walking around the house when he overheard Riku talking. The conversation was slanderous and Ichigo had to move away to control his temper. He wanted to kill that man at diner for saying those things about Rukia but now he was plotting against the couple, against Rukia. Ichigo wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. He found Byakuya still in the garden looking at the sky.

"What is it Kurosaki."

"Byakuya we need to talk, it's about Rukia."

"I do not see how she concerns you."

"It's that jackass you are related to."

"Ichigo show your elders more respect…" he didn't care to even finish because he didn't mean it.

"Listen I heard him he's going to hurt Rukia."

"Kurosaki, tell me what you heard." he now stood with tall his presence intensely intimidating.

Ichigo told him word for word everything he had herd the man say.

"…That is his plan the day of the wedding. "

"We can do nothing until he acts."

"But Byakuya!"

"I will not let him harm Rukia and it is better he is here where he can be watched. You were no doubt planning on seeing Abarai tonight. You will both meet me in my office in two hours. Do not worry Rukia with this. There is someone I need to see." he turned and flash stepped away.

Ichigo wondered where Byakuya was going. He walked to the sixth squad main barracks and looked at the names listed on the wall. Climbing two flights of stairs he came to a door with Renji' full name and title on it and knocked. Renji answered the door.

"Ichigo?"

"Hey I was planning on coming to see you but now there's something more important I have to talk to you about. It's Rukia."

"What about her? Has he done something to her? I'll kill him."

"No its one of the elders Riku."

"I've met that bastard before. Last time I saw him I was thrown off the property for drawing my sword. I wish I had killed him then."

"Byakuya said we should meet him in his office. Your going to come aren't you?"

"Did you think I wouldn't? You know how I feel about her. I wont let anyone hurt her, ever."

They went to the office and waited for Byakuya to return. They sat in near darkness in the big silent room. Moonlight streamed into the window right on to the desk and light came in from the hall. Ichigo sat in an arm chair facing a couch and stabbed the floor with his oversized sword. Renji paced the room, impatiently before he spoke.

"She's marrying someone else, Ichigo."

"I know I thought I was going to be the one to steal her from you." he joked.

"How could she do this to me after everything? Him of all people. I should have seen it sooner, but I was so stupid. I might have still had a chance if I stopped it sooner. If I asked her back then I know she would have said yes."

"She still cares about you. She asked me to see you tonight. This should be a happy time for her but instead she's feeling guilty and worried about you."

"I only ever wanted her to be happy."

"Abarai, Kurosaki has informed you of the situation?" Byakuya entered the room.

"Yes Taicho. Anything I can do."

"I must ask for complete digression in this issue. I can not involve my own guard as alliances are always uncertain. I have employed the aid of another captain who will ensure Rukia' safety if we are somehow unable to get to her. Do not breathe a word of this to Rukia she has been under enough stress. It is my hope that the situation does not get out of hand." Byakuya asked.

"Yeah Byakuya we get it. Just act normal until the big day." Ichigo said.

"What's the plan?" Renji said.

"My sources tell me that…."


	6. Chapter 6

There's only one place to take Byakuya the night before his wedding, The Pink Kitty. Captain Hitsugaya was sitting at the bar quietly observing with a drink covered in ice. Uryu was in deep one sided conversation with one of the girls who was nodding and looking like she wanted to get out of there. Chad was no stranger to women and was quietly enjoying a lap dance in the corner.

"Byakuya have one drink." Ichigo said.

"You should be having more fun." Kira said.

"I do not frequent places like this." Byakuya said.

"I can see that. You never did like to have any fun." Urahara said appearing seated next to them out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you even get here!?" Ichigo said.

"Oh I've been coming here for years." he answered.

"I'm so happy for you and miss Rukia sir. She's been so kind to me." Hanataro said.

"Byakuya, I worry about you, let me give you one of these" Riku threw one of the girls to the floor.

" It's your last night before your stuck with the same woman for eternity. Let me tell you it is no fun." Riku had a girl on each arm and was about to go to a back room with them when he stopped to offer one.

Byakuya looked at him with detest and shook his head.

"Oh hello miss." said Hanataro bowing to one of the girls, he seemed to know, who sat on his lap.

"It's always the quiet ones." Renji said to Hisagi pulling up a chair and joining the party.

"I'm glad you came man." Hisagi said.

"Yeah I thought for sure no one would see you for a few days." Kira said.

"I wouldn't miss this. Oy Ichigo, Taicho!" Renji yelled over the loud music and slapped Ichigo' hand.

"Has he even had a single thing to drink?" Renji asked.

"Nope not a one. But the nights not over yet." Hisagi said. Looking like he was up to something.

"I'll never know what she sees in him. Too perfect, I always saw her with someone a little rougher around the edges. Where's Yumichika?" Renji asked.

"I think he's with the girls." Kira said.

"Yeah probably looking at more flowers." Ikakku said.

* * *

"Woohoo come on Rukia you should be having more fun. It's your last night of freedom." Matsumoto said while putting a dollar bill in a dancing mans bikini.

"Yeah Kuchiki-san you only have one more crazy party." Orihime said doing the same.

"I doubt Kuchiki Taicho will even let you out of the house after you are married. You'll be the lady of the house and have to act all perfect." Matsumoto said.

"Get us some another round, stud!" Momo said whacking a waiter on the behind.

"Ok this is sort of fun." Rukia said downing another fruity cocktail and laughing.

"More naked men!" Yelled Nanno.

"Even Nanno is having fun." Matsumoto said.

"Ooohh so handsome!" Yumichika said fanning himself with both hands, looking at one of the men on stage.

"These drinks are so sweet. I'm going to dance." Yachiro said getting up on the stage to dance with an almost naked man.

"Ok who let Yachiro have sugar?" Momo said.

"Woo Yachiro, go." All the girls were yelling and clapping.

"Ride em Yachiro!" Rukia yelled. Yachiro got on top of the man onstage and was riding on his back pretending to be a cowgirl.

"Aren't you enjoying the show?" Yoroichi said to Soi Fon

"Not really but I can see you are." she answered.

"You know what your problem is?"

"What's my problem?"

"You need a man. 1..2..3" They both took a shot of tequila.

"Is that supposed to solve my problems? Bartender!"

"Yep, pick one I'll buy. Come on you know you want to. I might have one too." Yoroichi said looking around for the right one.

"I thought you were with…"

"I'm not married. Come on we can share him if you like. You remember how I like to watch."

"I think I need a few more drinks first."

"Bartender! Get us another round!" Yoroichi yelled.

"I wonder where Yoroichi and Soi Fon are going with that man?" Rukia said.

"Oh you know how girls get when they are drunk." Matsumoto said.

"Yeah especially those kind of girls." Momo commented.

"Yeah they like to make out like this…" Matsumoto grabbed onto to Momo whose eyes shot up in surprise and her hands flared all over as Rangiku began to make out with her.

The two girls looked like they were really starting to go at it when Rukia decided watching wasn't her thing, and went to the bar for another drink. What is it with girls and alcohol. Someone always ends up making out with someone they want to forget in the morning. There was definitely someone she wouldn't regret making out with. She was missing Byakuya and couldn't wait to get this night over with. One more night and a morning and they would be husband and wife.

* * *

"Oy Ichigo I'm here. Let's get this party started." Called Kenpachi.

"Kuchiki let me buy a round." Kenpachi said.

"I do not drink." He said

"Just what I would have expected from you, rich boy. Waitress get this man a drink." Kenpachi called.

"What is this strange concoction?" Byakuya asked.

"Just drink it. You wouldn't want to insult your hosts." Kenpachi said

"Fine if it will stop you from pestering me." Byakuya said.

"Hey Jushiro did you ever expect to see Kuchiki in a place like this? Is he drinking?" Kyoraku asked a bit shocked.

"It is quite the surprise and I have had my share of surprises for this lifetime." Ukitake said.

"Oh look at the lovely ladies." Kyoraku said turning his head and leaving Ukitake alone to chase after a red head.

"Ukitake are you well?"

"Komamura-Taicho nice to see you. I am alright. I may not be able to stay too long if I wish to attend the wedding tomorrow." Ukitake said.

* * *

"Hey Nanno, Nemu do you want to join us?" Matsumoto yelled standing next to Momo. The four girls got up and started dancing.

"So you and your captain, we going to have another wedding soon?" Matsumoto asked.

"Me marry that womanizer! He made me interview females he put an add in the newspaper for. He's a complete animal." Nanno said.

"Yeah but I know you enjoy that." Matsumoto said.

"It's none of your business blondie." Nanno said.

"Yeah yeah you know you like it." Matsumoto said.

"Nemu how about you, are you seeing anyone?" Momo asked.

"Although I do have the capabilities for mating, It is not my purpose to mate unless my captain wishes it." Nemu said.

"Do you really have to do whatever that guy says. You act like you're his clone or something." Matsumoto said.

"I am his clone. But I do desire male companionship." Nemu said.

"I bet we could party with a few later." Matsumoto said.

"You are such a slut." Momo said.

"Look whose talking always acting so proper. Don't forget I know your secrets." Matsumoto said.

"Now girls lets not argue." Nanno said.

"Rukia come on and dance with me I bet you'd be having fun if Renji were here." Yumichika said.

"I well yeah we always manage to have a good time."

"Are you sure your marrying the right person? You know how he feels?" Yumichika said trying to give his friend one last shot at her.

"I know but I'm in love with someone else. I cant help it. I always wished I could give him that." she said.

"It can't be helped I guess. Byakuya is such a hunk anyway. You really need to cheer up." Yumichika said.

"I can't help it the elders. I have a really bad feeling." Rukia said looking down.

"You don't think they would do anything to stop the wedding? Not after all my hard work?"

"I don't really know. But I wouldn't put it passed them. Especially that Riku. Ever since that day when I first went to live there he tried to force himself on me and when I refused him and kicked his ass, he has hated me since." she said.

"Rukia you've been keeping secrets."

"How can I ever say anything? Ni-sama would have killed him and gotten into trouble and no one would believe my word, anyway."

"You think your brother would have?"

"I know he would have, even back then. That man has been my main opposition since the beginning. I can only imagine what he could have done to my sister."


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of the wedding arrived. Rukia was woken bright and early. There was all sorts of noise going on outside to set up for the event. The cooks were already in the kitchen preparing the meal for the reception and servants and workers covered the grounds like ants moving things everywhere. Yumichika could be heard yelling orders in the distance.

"I'll not have you ruin my wedding. Move that over there. Put those two inches to the right…no the other right…what the heck I ordered those table cloths a shade lighter then that…cant you put that together any faster…"Yumichika yelled.

"Morning Rukia, I'm so excited."

"Here put this cold compress on. I had a feeling you were going to need it." Miyu said.

"Thanks, is ni-sama, I mean Byakuya sama up yet?" Rukia asked.

"Yes but you cant see him before the wedding."

"Yeah its bad luck Kuchiki-san." Inoue added.

The servants brought in breakfast trays for the women. They sat and chatted for a while. Rukia was really nervous, the day had finally come. But something sat wrong in her stomach. She just knew something was going to go wrong.

"I'm so glad your marrying Kuchiki-sama. Now I can have Ichigo all to myself." Inoue said

" I think you two would be cute together. I feel sick." Rukia said.

"I had butterflies in my stomach too on my wedding day, that was ages ago.' Miyu said.

"Why didn't you remarry?" Rukia asked.

"We were promised at birth. We were always together. Childhood friends, I could never see myself with anyone else. You take good care of Byakuya he is a good man who needs a strong woman." Miyu said

Rukia' thoughts went to Renji as she stared out of the window. She still hadn't heard from him and she wished more then anything that he would be there with her on her wedding day. She wanted to ask him to give her away, knowing it would bother him she decided not to. If it would hurt him too much to see her marry another, she was ok with him staying away. Maybe after the wedding, and some time has passed they could still be friends. She wondered if Ichigo had spoken with him, and if he was alright. It wouldn't be right if she went to him, to apologize again, not on her wedding day. He surely hates her for doing this to him.

It was going to be a lovely day. It was sunny and the cherry blossom trees were right on time .They lifted a sweet fragrance through the air that reminded Rukia of the man she would be married to in a few hours. When she closed her eyes she could remember their last kiss. Rukia was more then ready to get this whole thing over with. A box had come for her. She read the card and it was from Byakuya.

"Dearest I am in great anticipation of our marriage. Something to wish you good luck."

Rukia opened the box to reveal a cuff bracelet with a strange configuration of black stones. It wasn't anything she would normally wear but the girls all figured she should wear the gift. She put it on and everything around her went black. A voice called her name from the darkness. A large hollow showed itself in a bright light. She went for her sword but it was not there.

"Blue fire crash down." She held out her hand and yelled but nothing came out.

"Shinigami you will be here for a while, enjoy the solitude."

The hollow entered her and the light went out again leaving her alone in the darkness. She felt around and found the space to be limited. As her eyes adjusted she could make out a person on the other side of the multi sided walls. It was definitely Orihime but she was very large and it looked as though she was seeing her through a kaleidoscope. She tried to yell but no one heard her.

"Oh Rukia we were so worried, you feinted." Orihime said.

"It's normal. These things are always overwhelming." Miyu said

"Rukia are you alright your eyes look funny?" Orihime said.

"We are just fine, you are such a delicious looking human." Hollow Rukia said.

"R…Rukia?" Orihime said.

Rukia' right arm changed into that of an orange octopus and grabbed for the Orihime who used her hairclips to block.

A maid had managed to get out of the room and alert for help. The noise brought Ichigo first who blocked hollow Rukia' attacks and getting everyone to safety. Byakuya had come into the room in one movement and put Rukia in a binding spell.

"Where is Abarai?!" Byakuya was furious.

"What the hell happened?" Renji came running in.

"Where were you, I told you to guard her." Byakuya had Renji by the collar.

"You sent me orders to man the other side of the house, you said Ichigo would take over. I knew I shouldn't have left her." he punched the wall causing a large hole.

"Who told you? Answer me!"

"The hell butterfly."

"Hey anyone seen Chad or Uryu?"

"Sir!..oh my goodness what happened to Rukia-san? The two male guests I cant wake them up." a maid said.

"Miyu tell what happened! Now!" Byakuya yelled.

"Well she just feinted and when she came to she was a hollow and attacked Orihime."

"Before that did anything strange happen?"

"No she had just unwrapped the present you sent for her." she pointed to the bracelet.

"I did not send her a gift. Fetch captain…"

"My my my I noticed a strange change in riatsu." Kurotsuchi came into the room.

"Nemu is that what I believe it to be?"

"Yes sir."

"I see does this concern us?"

"No sir we have other experiments that need our attention."

"Damn it remove whatever that thing is." Renji yelled getting worked up.

"Kurotsuchi you will remove that thing from Rukia' wrist." Byakuya was dead serious.

"Oh now since you asked so nicely. It may take a while. I wonder how it came into her possession in the first place?"

"I have an idea." Ichigo said.

"There is a chance that it may kill her if we are too rough. But no worries we can always clone another. Nemu hand me the scanner. I do love how they struggle. Let me keep this female here we might need her healing powers. It would be easier if we had the release mechanism, I don't suppose any of you have it?"

"Riku, he has it!" Ichigo said.

Rukia struggled in her restraints. The hollow made all kinds of threats demanding to be let go. Byakuya was looking distressed. The threat of loosing Rukia was too much, he couldn't go through that again.

"There's nothing you can do for her. You must get a hold of yourself. Who did this to her?" Miyu asked.

"Byakuya Renji and I will get him for what he did to Rukia, you should stay with her. He wouldn't dare make another attempt with two captains in the room." Ichigo said.

"Taicho…Taicho?" Renji tried to get Byakuya' attention but he was zoning out.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled.

"I will go with you."

"But Taicho?" Renji said.

"He will regret his actions. Remember my orders."

"Where are you going?"

Byakuya moved quickly around seritei to locate his cousin who seemed to be hiding his riatsu at the moment. Meanwhile Renji and Ichigo found Riku' me.

"Where is you master?" Renji demanded.

"He's not here."

"Where the hell is he." he demanded again.

The man looked at his watch. "I told you I don't know but your not going to find him without fighting us first."

Renji and Ichigo began battling the large group of men and had no trouble taking them all down.

"It's too late you'll never reach them in time. Who will believe you over a Kuchiki? Riku will be the family head as soon as he kills Byakuya."

* * *

"Riku!" Byakuya entered the large storage room with his normal look.

"Dear cousin did you come for this?" he held up a small rectangular object.

"Hand it over now."

"Or what you will kill me?"

"You will die by my blade either way."

"Always so persuasive with your threats. I knew you would come to try and save that

Inuzuri trash. Your so predictable."

"You have insulted my pride for the last time, Chire!"

"So predictable cousin. Don't you know a trap when you see one?" He dodged the first movement of the blades and pulled out an item that froze them in place then they fell to the ground no longer listening to commands.

"You are mistaken if you think I need my sword to cut you down." Byakuya' expression never changed. That bored, unfazed look etched into him.

"But I have had so much fun raiding the research and development building. You see this? It puts me on equal terms of a captain. So hurry up and die."

Riku attacked with his sword and Byakuya blocked with a kido spell.

"You may have become stronger but you are lacking in skill." Byakuya said.

"Oh you are talented lets see how you fare against twenty captain level men without your sword. Oh and if you use your kido I will destroy the item you came for." he stood there holding the item high in the air preparing to let it go so it would drop to the ground and shatter.

Byakuya was attacked by twenty men, who as of the last few moments, had become captain level Shinigami.. He dodged right then left then right again. He still had his Shunpo and managed to take down two of the slowest men. Kido spells were flying at him in every direction. Things were not looking very good at the moment and Renji and Ichigo were nowhere in sight.

"Ah dear cousin, did you think I would have let that boy hear my real plan? Do you take me for a fool Byakuya? I knew what you would have those two friends of yours do. What is the almighty head of the Kuchiki clan too busy for polite conversation?"

"You are mistaken Kurosaki and Abarai are right where I wanted them to be. I was more then aware of your plan."

"You wanted them away from you, I doubt your intentions cousin, if you knew my plan from the start why would you send your two strongest Shinigami away and walk right into my trap?" Riku was confused.

"I assure you I do not walk into traps."

"Hey Hey Kuchiki is this where the party is? Looks like we might have us some fun."

Kenpachi came in full force cutting down five men and making the others scatter.

Byakuya shot a kid spell at the item locking his Zanpakuto and grabbed his sword. Riku stepped back in horror of what was occurring.

"I thought you would be able to handle these weaklings?" Kenpachi began to throw him some good natured insults.

"I did not want to soil my blade on such brutish creatures." Byakuya told him.

"I will take care of these. Hey come out come out where ever you are. Lets see who can stay alive the longest."

Riku and Byakuya began battling. Riku was quick but not quick enough.

"Byakuya be reasonable it was all in fun, I didn't mean anything by it, here take this, spare me please." Riku began to plead.

"You sealed your faith when you threatened my pride." with one pass he slashed through Riku, his sword seemingly undrawn to the untrained eye.

"Looks like were late." Renji said.

"Whets he doing here!?" Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki did you come to give me a decent fight? Where did he go?" Kenpachi said.

Ichigo bolted out of the door and a trail of dust followed behind a orange and black dot that kept getting smaller in the distance.

"Taicho did you get it?" Renji said.

"Let us return to the manor." Byakuya commented.

"Yeah We better hurry up and get you married, I wouldn't want Rukia to kick your ass." Kenpachi said.

* * *

Back at the mansion the Rukia hollow was still struggling in the restraints while being poked by all types of strange gadgets while the real Rukia could do no more then watch from the stone she was trapped in.

"Sir the two males in the other room have woken. It seems they were only drugged." Nemu said.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled excited.

" Byakuya is coming with the…wooah" Ichigo said as Byakuya blew by him.

"Yes that is the device we need. Nemu proceed."

"Yes sir." she connected the device to the bracelet and pressed a button.

The hollow began to drain from Rukia' body and Rukia was pulled back into her own body. She gasped for air and it took her a moment to orient herself. Byakuya was at her side and she grabbed on to him and they hugged for a moment. Byakuya couldn't be more relived then he was at that moment.

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" she finally asked.

Ichigo was the one to explain most of what had happened and Renji filled in more of what they had seen.

"Riku is no longer a threat." Byakuya said only those words about the situation.

"Rukia are you feeling up to going through with the marriage today?" Orihime said

"I don't want to take anymore chances lets just do it. Renji…I."

"Hey were friends right, and if your ever unhappy with him you know where to find me." He hugged her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

I rushed the ending, I just stopped feeling this story but I wont leave anything unfinished.

A special thanks to youtube for the visuals and info for the ceremony, I learned lots.

* * *

The wedding Ceremony

Rukia was dressed in head to toe white. The kimono, very elaborate of pure white silk with white embroidered snowflakes covered her body. She wore her hair up in a hood like head piece that matched the kimono. Her face had been powdered to be whiter then usual. Byakuya wore gray hakama and a black kimono with the family crest embroidered on it in light grey. The only thing out of the ordinary for this show was that both parties carried their Zanpakuto at their sides. The soul swords could not be left out of the ceremony. They were a part of their masters.

The couple, very determined to get this over with met in the courtyard of the manor. They looked at each other for a moment, the last moments of being just brother and sister. There were no words needed as she smiled into his eyes making him forget himself and smile back.

Two priests led the couple in ceremonious precession, Miko( priestesses of the temple) held a large red umbrella over the couple to keep evil away spirits. Their friends and family all followed behind.

They parted and Rukia and her party entered from one side of the garden and Byakuya and his party entered from the other. The cherry blossom trees stood ready for the event and lined the background in pale pink. Some of the weeping Sakura trees hung over the couple creating a pink veil like alcove for the ceremony.

The guests took seats in two rows of three adjacent to each other. Each guest had symbolic items in front of them. The bride and groom stood before a table and the priests. Two miko dressed in red and white, were on the left to assist in the ceremony.

The first thing to occur was the traditional cleansing of the area. The priest used a harai gushi, which looks much like a broom with a pompom of sacred paper at the end and shook it at the couple and area around them and bowed. Then the couple bowed to the head priest. Blossoms floated delicately to the ground.

A prayer was offered to the couple and the priest began his speech on the blessings of marriage. The miko then poured sake for Byakuya in a mid sized cup, and he proceeded to drink from it three times. The miko then poured the sake for Rukia n a small cup who did the same. A drum was struck by the other priest at the appropriate times during the ceremony. The cups were then reversed and the bride drank first and then the groom. Then a large cup of sake was poured for Byakuya who again drank three times and the same occurred for Rukia. With a huge feeling of relief, like the world had been lifted off of their shoulder, they were now officially married.

The rest of the ceremony concluded with Byakuya saying a few words to Rukia declaring his love and fidelity to her. Byakuya then slipped a wedding band on her finger the she on his. She had learned the modern custom from the living world and wished to add it to the end of the ceremony. Rukia thought the whole thing over, when very uncharacteristically he pulled her close and placed a kiss on her lips, to a rather shocked audience.

The guests were led to the reception area by servants to the other side of the garden. Rukia had her over kimono changed to a more colorful red kimono with a pattern of the family crest in white. The now married couple joined their party and were greeted with applause, hugs, and well wishes.

The guests sat at tables, with the red table cloths whose special shade of red, Yumichika agonized over for nearly a week. The Kuchiki garden was known for its beauty and rare flowers and most were in full bloom. The background music was soft from the band of nine musicians who played traditional instruments.

Most of the male guests were in uniform except for the ones from royal families and non Shinigami. The women took this as a chance to wear the best kimono they owned. Many of the Shinigami women only had one kimono for special occasions, they all looked lovely and the different colors brightened an already beautiful party.

Everyone chatted and relaxed. An elaborate meal of symbolic foods and family favorites were served in may courses to the nearly two hundred guests. Extra servants were brought in for this reception. There was a server for every two guests, other servants had other duties and the manors private guards stood neatly in place around the outside of the household while others stayed appropriately hidden. The elaborate show of the households wealth was purely for that of the other nobles.

Several friends made speeches and drank to the health of the couple

" I am very glad to see everyone together for such a happy occasion. We honor our fallen Shinigami by this show of unity. Weddings are a most sacred event not just because of the union of the couple but the union of family and friends. Let us all remember this peaceful time. I believe I am joined by everyone in wishing this couple a happy and blessed life." Yamamoto made the first toast.

"You all know how I feel about Rukia, I only want her happiness,… so you had better take care of her!… I'll always be here for you." Said Renji getting emotional.

"I am honored to have been able to put this special occasion together. It's just so beautiful.." Yumichika started tearing up.

"Kuchiki..." said Kenpachi

"We love Rukia-Chan, and Bya-kun, be really happy k. Are you going to eat that sweet bun?" Yachiru finished making everyone laugh and Byakuya pushed the bun into her mouth.

"This is a most joyous day, I am very proud of the man my grandson has become and I could not be more proud of our Rukia, who to my relief will not be leaving us. I am looking forward to being a great grandfather." Ginrei said.

"Hey Rukia if he gets too rough with you just remember the Shunpo training I gave you, Bya-bo could never outrun a girl. But seriously be happy my friends." Yorouichi said.

"Oy Rukia, Byakuya all of us, that is from the living world…"Ichigo started then trailed off.

"We want to say that we love you and wish you both the best." Inoue finished for Ichigo taking his hand.

Both Byakuya and Rukia were sure to thank everyone for being such great and honorable friends. Yumichika was especially thanked for the lovely job he did on the whole thing. He commented that he might write a book about the whole experience one day and hoped to do another wedding soon. Envelopes containing money, some large sums others were a more symbolic gesture were given to the couple, who obviously not in need of money promised to start a fund for the children of Rukongai.

They were done. The whole ordeal was finally over and Byakuya had Rukia all to himself. It seemed like an eternity since they were together without anyone watching. Rukia was prepared for the evening. She was put in a white kimono with red cherry blossoms. When she entered the bedroom she embraced her husband and fell back on the bed pulling him on top of her.

"I'm so glad that's over." she said.

"I have" he kissed her on the neck. "waited far too long." he captured her lips and neither left the bedroom for the next two days


End file.
